Ranma the Ghost Rider
by fearless freak of the D.I.W
Summary: After Genma sells Ranma’s soul to save himself an older Ranma turns up several years later at the Tendo's with a motorcycle and is cursed to become the Ghost Rider in the presence of evil, but when someone unleashes hell Ranma must save the woman
1. Enter the Ghost Rider

Ranma the Ghost Rider

Summary: After Genma sells Ranma's soul to save himself an older Ranma turns up several years later at the Tendo's with a motorcycle and is cursed to become the Ghost Rider in the presence of evil, but when someone unleashes hell Ranma must save the woman he's come to love

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Co.or Ghost Rider

Authors note: Numbers authors notes at the end

Chapter 1: Enter the Ghost Rider rewrite

Ranma rides into Nerima on his Kawasaki Eliminator 125 decked out in biker leathers, but this Ranma was different. Whilst in China on their training journey he and his father ran into trouble and Genma sold Ranma's soul to Satan to save his own hide only to later drown. Ranma spent several years in hell thanks to Genma in which he became the spirit of vengeance better known as the Ghost Rider; now back on Earth all he had to go by was a post card from Genma to Soun Tendo.

Nerima, Tokyo

"Just got to find this place, get a few answers, then move on," Ranma said to himself before stopping the bike and asked a passerby for directions; once he got them he started the bike back up and headed in the direction of the Tendo Dojo.

Meanwhile at the Tendo dojo Nabiki sat at her desk in her room going over the bills for the family, Kasumi was in the kitchen busy cooking, and Akane was busy in the dojo smashing concrete blocks and all the while Soun was reading a local paper in peace. But that was brought to an end when the sound of a motorcycle came to a screeching halt, the three family members in the house wondered what was going on. Outside Ranma stopped his bike and got off it and reached into his jacket and pulled out the postcard his father had given him in case anything happened to him.

"This looks like the place," he said to himself before putting the postcard away, getting off the bike and walked up to the entrance and noticed a sign hanging up 'all challengers use the side entrance' it said making Ranma sigh before he made his way to the door and knocked on it and Kasumi heard the knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Kasumi said and left the kitchen to answer the door to reveal Ranma standing in front of her making Kasumi blush.

"Excuse me, miss. Is this the Tendo residence?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, it is... How may I help you?" Kasumi replied.

"Can I speak to your father?" Ranma told Kasumi before she lead him inside and Ranma closed the door behind him.

"There's someone here to see you, Father," the eldest Tendo daughter told her father before going back into the kitchen. Soun stood up to greet the stone-faced Ranma.

"Yes, young man, how may I help you?" Soun asked.

"Are you Soun Tendo?" Ranma replied.

"Why, yes, I am." Soun replied with his classic jittery sweat drop pose with his hand behind his head as Ranma pulled out the postcard and threw it to Soun who caught it.

"Genma would have sent it, but the fucking idiot drowned." Ranma told Soun who held the postcard with both hands.

"You wouldn't be Ranma would you?" Soun asked soberly.

"Yeah, I just want to know what he meant by 'bringing Ranma from China'?" Ranma demanded.

"I think I should also tell my daughters about this." Soun told him before calling Kasumi and Nabiki, Kasumi came in from the kitchen and Nabiki cam downstairs and wondered what was going on and then saw Ranma.

"What's this all about, Daddy?" Nabiki asked irately, making Ranma laugh. Nabiki glared at him.

"You still call your father 'Daddy'?" Ranma asked his voice full of arrogance.

"What's it to you?" Nabiki asked back, her eyes flaring.

"...Sorry. You see... I haven't had a father figure in my life for several years and I've been to Hell and back… quite literally." Ranma told Nabiki.

"Kasumi, have you seen Akane?" Soun asked the eldest Tendo daughter.

"I think she's in the dojo, Father." Kasumi replied, sweet as usual.

"Could you get Akane for me, Kasumi?" Soun asked and Kasumi went to get the youngest Tendo daughter from the dojo and quickly returned with Akane, still sweating, and they all sat at the table in the lounge.

"What's this all about?" Akane asked, quite confused.

"This is the son of my old training partner…" Soun began, but didn't have the chance to finish when Akane butted in.

"Who is this and why is he dressed like a biker?!" Akane demanded.

"The reason I'm dressed like this is because my bike's outside." Ranma answered, jabbing a thumb towards his bike.

"As I was saying before Akane interrupted, this is the son of my old training partner and before you were born there was a promise to unite the schools." Soun finished.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted and Ranma grabbed Soun by his gi and lifted him off the floor.

"You listen to me, old man! Genma is dead and I don't want anything to do with your promise!" Ranma screamed at Soun.

"But…" Soun pleaded.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"Akane shouted at Ranma.

"You stay out of this!" Ranma said, his grip tightening, but not even looking away from Soun before he let go of him. "I'm having nothing to do with this," Ranma said as he dropped him.

"But the honor of our two families is at stake!" Soun pleaded with Ranma again.

"Damn your honor! Genma showed no honor when he saved his own filthy hide... and now he's dead..." Ranma replied to what Soun told him before turning to leave when Akane grabbed the table with both hands and tried to smash it over Ranma's head.

"Why, you…" Akane shouted just as she was going to hit Ranma over the head with the table except Ranma turned round and caught the table before it was smashed over his head.

"That's not very nice." Ranma said as Akane grimaced.

"You deserve it!" Akane shouted back at Ranma.

"Are you like this to all your guests?" Ranma asked as he yanked the table out of Akane's hands and went over to where the table was originally and put it down.

"Please choose one of my daughters. Akane, 17, Nabiki, 18 and Kasumi, 21." Soun told Ranma before Ranma grabbed Soun by the shirt again and lifted him off the floor.

"Listen to me, old man! I'm a drifter and you can't force me to choose a fiancée!" Ranma told Soun before roughly letting go of him.

"He's right daddy. Plus, we don't even know him." Nabiki told her father.

"I don't even want anything to do with him." Akane said.

"That's fine by me." Ranma replied.

"Well then, it's settled Ranma will stay here and get to know you girls better." Soun told them.

"WHAT?" Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi and Ranma shouted together, Ranma was ready to turn into the Ghost Rider (1) but decided against it.

"Since I'm going to be staying here for a bit... Can I bring my bike round the back?" Ranma asked.

"Of course you can, son." Soun told him.

"I am not your... son." Ranma replied with a disgusted look before he went outside and took his bike round the back. Meanwhile, the Tendo girls held a meeting in Kasumi's room to discuss what to do about this bombshell that was dropped onto them.

"What are we going to do about this arranged marriage?" Kasumi asked her sisters.

"I want nothing to do with him." Akane said, crossing her arms in a huff.

"We heard you say that already, Akane." Nabiki said to her little sister before looking at Kasumi. "By the way... how are things between you and doctor Tofu, Kasumi-chan?" Nabiki asked her.

"Fine, thank you for asking." Kasumi replied curtly.

"Daddy still doesn't know about you seeing doctor Tofu?" Nabiki asked and Kasumi shook her head.

"No, I still haven't told father." Kasumi replied.

"Back to our current situation, what are we going to do?" Akane asked, forcing them back on topic.

"Well, seeing as you two don't want him I'll get to know him before I make a choice." Nabiki told her two sisters before they left Kasumi's room and went their own separate ways; Kasumi went and got some wash items for Ranma ready for him before going downstairs with the items in her hands and finds Ranma on the porch tending to his bike and in the back of his mind Ranma could feel something supernatural making the Rider want to come out and play.

"You must be sweaty after your ride." Kasumi said to Ranma.

"Yeah, a little." Ranma replied as he continued tending to his bike.

"Why don't you take a bath then?" Kasumi asked Ranma who stopped what he was doing and looked at Kasumi.

"...Okay." Ranma said and took the wash items from Kasumi and went to the bathroom and went inside after putting the sign up to let people know that he was using the bathroom and got undressed before running a bath.

"It's good to have a bath after being on the road for all that time." Ranma said to himself before he stopped the bath and got in when he heard a knock at the door. "Yeah?" Ranma asked.

"It's Nabiki, can I come in?" Nabiki replied.

"If you want to so bad." Ranma replied trying to sound uncaring as he sank lower into the tub until the top half of his head was only visible as Nabiki came in.

"My sisters and I had a little meeting to discuss what to do about this current situation and let's just say... you and I are going to get to know each other better." Nabiki said and Ranma lifted his head out of the water.

"Look, Nabiki... You're obviously smart and very attractive. What would someone like you want to be with me for?" Ranma asked, looking into her eyes.

"You'd probably laugh at me for what I'm about to tell you." Nabiki told him before she sat on the corner of the bath looking at Ranma, "But most people think I'm a cold hearted penny pincher." She added.

" Are you?" Ranma asked.

"I may be ruthless with money, but I'm not cold hearted." Nabiki replied to Ranma's question.

"Well, was there something you wanted?" Ranma asked Nabiki.

"Oh. Yeah, dinner will be ready shortly." Nabiki told Ranma before she left the bathroom leaving Ranma to get washed and dressed again and head back downstairs for dinner, at the table Nabiki motioned for Ranma to sit next to her while Akane sat on the opposite side of the table giving Ranma the Evil Eye. If only she knew that Ranma could give her a run for her money by using the Penance Stare (2) when Kasumi came in with the food and placed it on the table.

"That looks great." Ranma told Kasumi.

"Why thank you, Ranma–kun." Kasumi replied sweetly with a smile.

"Whoa, just call me Ranma. There's no need for formalities." Ranma replied.

"Can I ask you a question, Ranma?" Soun asked.

"Sure, go for it." Ranma replied.

"What's with the motorcycle out back?" Soun asked Ranma before they dug into the meal that Kasumi made for them.

"Yeah, how could you afford anything like that?" Nabiki asked.

"It's more of a gift from someone I once knew." Ranma lied. He couldn't tell them what he really was the Ghost Rider or known better to some as the Spirit of Vengeance.

"Must've cost the person quite a bit, eh?" Soun jokingly asked Ranma.

"Yeah... Everything." Ranma replied and ate the rest of the meal in silence, once the meal was over Nabiki dragged Ranma to her room to get to know Ranma better.

"What's that all about?" Soun asked, crossing his arms just like a protective father.

"Nabiki just wants to get to know Ranma better, Father." Kasumi explained as she took the cleaned plates of food away from the table and back into the kitchen.

"My baby daughter's getting engaged and she hasn't even told me!" Soun wailed, tears streaming and beating his fist on the table.

"They're not engaged father. Nabiki just wants to get to know him better before she makes a choice," Kasumi explained further before she left the room. Meanwhile in Nabiki's room, Nabiki sat on her bed while Ranma sat on her desk chair.

"What do you want to know?" Ranma asked, seeing through Nabiki's schemes.

"What makes you think I'd do anything like that?" Nabiki asked in a false shocked voice.

"Because you seem like the type that wants to know." Ranma replied coolly.

"You got that right." Nabiki told Ranma, smirking.

"So, what do you want to know?" Ranma asked Nabiki.

"What was your father like, where have you been for the past few years, stuff like that." Nabiki asked.

"Genma really only cared about himself, I don't really like to talk about him and as for where I've been for the past few years I already told you earlier." Ranma replied to Nabiki's question as he turned and looked out of the window.

"What's wrong?" Nabiki asked.

"Nothing." Ranma replied, stone-faced.

"You can tell me." Nabiki said to Ranma, moving closer to him.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine." Ranma told Nabiki with his back to her just before he left her room and went back downstairs and out the back of the Tendo household through the kitchen where Kasumi was.

"Where are you going Ranma–kun?" Kasumi asked, stopping Ranma in his tracks.

"There's no need to call me that, I'm off out for a little bit." Ranma replied before going outside and pushes his bike round to the front of the house and gets on it and starting it up and heads off to check out Nerima which took him an hour and a half, once that was done he headed back to the Tendo household and drove his bike round the back and stopped his bike and got off of it.

"That didn't take you long, Ranma." Kasumi said, observing from her spot on the porch.

"I know." Ranma replied as he walked up the porch steps and looked out into the backyard of the Tendo compound "Nice place you've got here," Ranma told Kasumi, trying to make conversation.

"Thank you. Ever since our mother passed away, I've been looking after the family." Kasumi told him.

"Oh," was all Ranma could say before Kasumi went inside leaving Ranma alone. "I hope he nor his minions find me here," he said to himself quietly hoping that he wouldn't be found when Nabiki walked up behind him.

"Hey there." Nabiki said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What is it, Nabiki?" Ranma asked as Nabiki stood beside him.

"Nothing." Nabiki replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Ranma asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Nabiki replied.

"There's something strange about this house." Ranma told Nabiki.

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked curiously as she sat down patting a spot beside her for Ranma to sit down in which he does.

"It feels like there are some magical artifacts somewhere." Ranma replied.

"That'll be grandfather Happousai, he's always bringing artifacts, bras and panties back here." Replied shuddering at the thought of the old pervert.

"Happousai?" Ranma asked.

"Daddy's and your late father's master he's a shrunken old pervert." Nabiki told him making Ranma curious even more, now the Ghost Rider definitely had to find this guy.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Ranma opened the window of the guest room and climbed out of it and jumped down from the window... The Rider took over, his head became a skull surrounded by hellfire and spikes adorned the shoulders, wrists, belt and the top of his boots along with a chain wrapped around his chest and disappeared round his back and made his way over to his bike which had now changed into a bike with wheels made out of hellfire and had a skull in the middle of the handlebars. Ranma wheeled it out to the front before starting it up before speeding off leaving a trail of fire as he speeded off to dispense his own brand of justice if needed.  
Little did he know that he was caught on CCTV and it would be on the news the following day.

Authors notes:

Let's get a few things sorted out. First of all, this is an alternate universe and to why Ranma is older as I mentioned somewhere in this chapter he spent several years in Hell… but I will go into details about that in later chapters and yes some of the NWC will turn up in later chapters as well.

And for those of new to the world of the brimstone biker here's a few things:

1: In the original Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze sold his soul to 'Satan' to save a friend who was dying from terminal cancer who was cured but later died in a crash, broke his promise, and was bonded with a demon called Zarathos and in Marvel essentials: Ghost Rider volume 1 Johnny Blaze can turn into the Ghost rider when he wants to.

2: The Penance Stare is something Danny Ketch, the second Ghost Rider used. Anyway, the Penance Stare forces the guilty to experience all of the pain and torment that they have caused to their victims.

Special thanks to DarkTwilight for pre-reading and editing.

R&R!


	2. On the News

Ranma the Ghost Rider

Ranma the Ghost Rider

Chapter 2: On the News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the major characters… this includes ol' Flamehead, Ranma and co, Keiichi, or the Goddess sisters.

Authors note: Questions, answers and how the story came about will be at the end of this chapter and if anyone has read or owns the Ghost Rider: Road to Damnation mini-series there are some references to it in this chapter somewhere.

Ranma had made it back to the Tendo household before dawn and turned back into Ranma before climbing back up to the window of the guest room. He opened it before climbing in and closed the window behind him. He quickly undressed then climbed into the bed before drifting off to sleep.

Several hours later

The house was once again full of life, Kasumi busy making breakfast for everyone, Soun reading his newspaper, Akane ready for school, and Nabiki was watching TV while holding a cup of coffee in her hands. Kasumi walked into the lounge.

"Is Ranma-kun still asleep?" Kasumi asked.

"Probably," Nabiki replied. not taking her eyes of the television, "Do you want me to get him, sis?"

"Please." Kasumi replied before going back into the kitchen. Nabiki put her cup of coffee down and left the lounge. She went upstairs and knocked on the guest room, waking Ranma up.

"Yeah?" Ranma asked groggily.

"It's me Nabiki, breakfast will be ready soon." She told Ranma.

"Sure, I'll be down in a bit." Ranma replied before climbing out of bed and got dressed but left his jacket off and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, son." Soun said to Ranma.

"Can the son stuff, will ya?" Ranma told Soun irately before Kasumi came into the room with breakfast and placed the food on the table as Nabiki watched the news.

"Nabiki, breakfast is ready." Kasumi told her younger sister.

"Just a minute. I need to see this," Nabiki replied, mesmerized by the report on the TV

"What is it about?" Kasumi wondered and somehow Ranma knew it would be about the Spirit of Vengeance.

"Apparently somebody or something was caught on camera last night." Nabiki said.

"So what?" Akane snorted.

"Whoever... or whatever it is left some serious burn marks on the roads and get this… He had no face. Just a flaming skull and his motorbike had wheels made of fire," Nabiki related to everyone before she made her way over to the table and sat beside Ranma. After breakfast was over Akane headed off to school and Kasumi went into town to buy something for dinner, leaving Ranma alone with Nabiki and their father.

"So, son… er, Ranma, what do you plan on doing now?" Soun asked.

"Dunno. What are you up to?" Ranma replied with a shrug.

"Nothing at all." Soun replied as he picked up his newspaper and continued on reading from where he left off. Nabiki dragged Ranma out of the lounge. "Ah, young love," Soun sighed as he turned the page of his newspaper.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked Nabiki as she dragged him outside and looked at him with a stern look.

"Was that you on TV?" she asked.

"What makes you think that it was me?" Ranma replied, trying to dodge the question.

"You're the only one with a motorbike around here," Nabiki told Ranma.

"I was asleep all night and do you really think my bike could do that?" Ranma lied, hoping she didn't find him out.

"...You're right. Sorry, that was silly," Nabiki said before Ranma and Nabiki went back inside. Ranma went upstairs and got his jacket before going back downstairs and putting it back on and picking up his helmet.  
"Where are you going?" Nabiki asked.

"For a ride. You coming with?" Ranma asked nonchalantly.

"What if I fall off?" Nabiki asked, with a hint of apprehension.

"You won't fall off," Ranma replied before Nabiki nodded back and they both left the Tendo household. Ranma wheeled his bike round the front before getting on and starting it up. Nabiki got on behind Ranma.  
"Hold on," Ranma told her.

"Why?" Nabiki asked as Ranma sped away and Nabiki held onto Ranma for dear life.

"Where do you want to go?" Ranma asked his passenger.

"I don't know..." Nabiki replied as she held onto Ranma as he continued to speed off in the direction of Nekomi.

"How about the beach?" Ranma asked.

"Are you sure your bike has enough fuel?" Nabiki asked.

"No worries," Ranma replied before thinking about how he used to ride the plains of Hell trying to get to the gate… to his freedom but every time they came and stopped him just before he made it.

"The beach it is then," Nabiki replied with a smile.

"Okay," Ranma replied as he planned a route to the nearest beach in his head but his mind kept wandering back to his time spent in Hell riding across the plains of Damnation.

Flashback

Ranma sat on his bike riding across the plains of Hell, melting steel and burning rubber trying to get every ounce of horsepower out of the pistons going hell bent for leather trying to reach the gates and to his freedom.

"Almost there..." he said to himself as he saw the gates but would not dare to look behind him because he knew what was chasing him, the usual suspects always chasing him were the Shining Klan and the Gang of Nine, the Ribbon Kings and the old Horned Gentry and the Rhymers on their boats of skin.

"Almost free at last!" he shouted as they hunted him down for sport and for the amusement of their lord and master, when they finally caught Ranma they tore the bike right from underneath him and proceeded to rend and rip him apart and it started all over again...

End Flashback.

"Ranma! Hey, Ranma!" Nabiki shouted at Ranma.

"Huh? What?" Ranma asked.

"I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes." Nabiki told him.

"Sorry… I was remembering something." Ranma replied.

"You want to talk about it?" Nabiki asked.

"No, not really… We'll be cutting through Nekomi." He told Nabiki so she knew which way they were going to a beach, as they cut through Nekomi they passed a certain temple that three goddesses and one mortal reside in. In the temple Urd suddenly looked around just as her youngest sister Skuld, goddess of the future, walked into the room where Urd was.

"What's wrong, you old hag?" Skuld asked.

"A Ghost Rider just passed here," Urd replied.

"The Ghost Rider is just a myth," Skuld replied.

"Oh, really? I know a story about the Ghost Rider," Urd told her youngest sister.

"Tell me then," Skuld asked as Urd leaned back in her seat.

"You just said the Ghost Rider is just a story," Urd replied.

"Just tell me the story and I'll figure if I believe it or not," Skuld told her oldest sister.

"Okay then… There's a story they tell in the darkest depths of the pit of a Rider, melting steel and burning rubber, going hell for leather on those vast black plains out between the Acheron and the Styx. But there is another with him, one he hates beyond imagination. One he makes suffer, as he himself has suffered… and so he will continue, until the ending of the world, and every night they take him down, the Shining Klan and the Gang of Nine, the Ribbon Kings and the old Horned Gentry, they rip and they rape and they ruin, but nothing they can do can still his roars of fury, his howls of righteous rage at the injustice dealt him. By this wicked world of Hell, Earth and Heaven… the other one screams too. According to the legend, it's hard to tell who screams the loudest." The eldest Norn said.

"How do you know the story?" They youngest Norn asked.

"It's actually an updated version of the story and I've heard the stories from a few demons," Urd replied, outside the room where Urd and Skuld are stood Keiichi and Belldandy.

"Belldandy, what is a Ghost Rider?" Keiichi asked.

(AN: correct me if I'm wrong here so I can change it if I have to)

"A Ghost Rider is someone who sells their soul to the devil for some reason and they are cursed to become the Spirit of Vengeance, but those who break the deal between them and the devil are sent straight to Hell where they try to reach the gates of Hell and their freedom and are hunted for game and sport as they try to escape. There have been many Ghost Riders over the ages," Belldandy told Keiichi.

Meanwhile Ranma and Nabiki had arrived at their destination and Nabiki got off his bike before Ranma switched it off and got off of it.

"What if someone steals it?" Nabiki asked.

"Relax. No one's going to steal it." Ranma replied.

"Are you sure?" Nabiki asked Ranma.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Ranma replied, changing the subject.

"...Me, too." Nabiki replied, tucking the suspicion in the back of her mind before they went to find somewhere to eat. They went into a nearby restaurant.

"Seems like a good place to eat." Ranma told Nabiki before they went inside and sat at a table and it wasn't long before someone took their order.

"That was fast..." Nabiki said.

"Yeah," Ranma replied as they waited for their order to arrive.

"What's your view on this Ghost Rider?" Nabiki asked.

"Why do you call him that?" Ranma asked though he had been called Ghost Rider before by Satan.

"Whoever or whatever it was left no trace of anything except burnt marks and disappeared like a ghost." Nabiki replied just as their order came back. They both thanked the waitress who brought their food to them and the both ate in silence, once they finished their meal Ranma paid and they left the restaurant and wondered around aimlessly.

"Where do you want to go now?" Ranma asked Nabiki who replied by shrugging her shoulders.

"Why don't we just wander around for a bit?" Nabiki said to Ranma.

"Sounds good," Ranma replied.

"Why don't you tell me a little more about yourself, Ranma," Nabiki asked.

"Not much to talk about really," Ranma replied trying to avoid the subject.

"Come on, everyone has something to tell," Nabiki said to Ranma who still tried to avoid the subject.

"I don't have much to tell," Ranma replied to Nabiki's question, hoping she'd drop the subject.

"Fine then," Nabiki replied dropping the subject but determined to find more about Ranma later. They wandered around taking in the sights of where they are at the moment.

After spending most of the day at the beach, Ranma and Nabiki head back to Nerima and once again cut through Nekomi right past the temple and Urd sat in the lounge and sensed the Ghost Rider again.

"I'd really hate to be on the wrong side of the Ghost Rider." Urd said just as Keiichi walked into the lounge.

"Why?" Keiichi asked.

"You see the Ghost Rider is better known to us as the Spirit of Vengeance…" Urd told him.

"Belldandy already explained that to me," Keiichi told her.

"The Ghost Rider takes on a human appearance most of the time except in the presence of evil and mortals that have committed crimes meet the Flame-Headed Spirit of Vengeance and get their asses kicked… big time." Urd told Keiichi.

"Gulp," was all Keiichi could say, meanwhile Ranma and Nabiki made their way home when Ranma noticed a sign out of the corner of his eye, a sign that said the name Ghost Rider.

"Shit, they found me already?" Ranma asked himself silently, not wanting Nabiki to ask any questions. They finally arrived back in Nerima and went straight to the Tendo household and stopped the bike outside. Nabiki got off the bike before Ranma switched his bike off and wheeled it round the back and Nabiki followed him, when he put his bike away both of them went in through the back entrance and found Kasumi in the kitchen.

"We're home." Nabiki said making Kasumi stop what she was doing.

"Oh my, father was panicking because he didn't know where you were, Nabiki." Kasumi told Nabiki, who was about to speak when Ranma stopped her.

"It's my fault. I asked Nabiki if she wanted to go for a ride on my bike and we ended up at the beach," Ranma explained.

"I'm sure father will understand." Kasumi said when Soun walked into the kitchen and saw Nabiki and hugged her in the blink of an eye.

"Daddy, can you let me go?" Nabiki asked.

"I was just so worried! You left without a word about where you were going." Soun wailed.

"Don't worry Mr. Tendo, Nabiki was with me. We just went to the beach." Ranma told Soun who quickly hugged him.

"...Get off." Ranma said coldly.

"Let go of him, Daddy." Nabiki said and Soun let go of Ranma and smiled at him.

"I'll call the priest… we have so much to plan for the wedding." Soun cried.

"Wait a minute! I'm not ready to get married and I bet Nabiki thinks the same also." Ranma told Soun who then looked at Nabiki.

"I have to agree also, Daddy." Nabiki replied before Soun burst into tears.

"My own daughter has turned against me." Soun cried.

"Is he always like this?" Ranma asked Kasumi, pointing down at Soun's wretched figure.

"Usually." Kasumi replied sweetly.

"Well, I'm off to take a bath." Nabiki told everyone before she went upstairs to take a bath. Soun went back to doing whatever he was doing and Kasumi went back to work in the kitchen. Ranma went back outside to think about what to do now that he had been found.

"I've already blown my cover and I can't let anyone get involved… What am I going to do?" Ranma asked himself and soon lost himself deep in his thoughts when Kasumi tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Are you all right Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked breaking Ranma from his thoughts.

"Huh? …Oh... Yeah…" Ranma replied before he went up to his room to think about what course of action to take. He waited until dark so he ccould become the Ghost Rider once more and sighed before laying on the bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"Bath;s free now." Nabiki said.

"Right," Ranma replied before gathering his bath items together and left his room and went to take a bath but changed the sign so that people would know that he was in the bath room, meanwhile downstairs Kasumi and Nabiki were talking about Ranma.

"So... what is he like?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, he's kind of a diamond in the rough and... I think he's hiding something from everyone," Nabiki told her older sister when Akane stormed in.

"PERVERTS! THEY'RE ALL PERVERTS!" Akane screamed before dropping her bag and stomping upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Nabiki asked.

"Shouldn't you tell her that Ranma is using the bathroom?" Kasumi told Nabiki who realized what Akane would do and took off after her younger sister and just about managed to stop her.

"What?" Akane asked.

"Didn't you seen the sign on the bathroom door?" Nabiki asked and Akane looked at the sign on the door.

"Oh... Is dad using the bathroom?" Akane asked.

"No, Ranma is." Nabiki replied as the bathroom door opened and Ranma came out dressed once more in his biker stuff.

"It's all yours now, Akane." Ranma told the youngest Tendo before going back to the spare room and sat back down on the bed. He put his head in his hands and once again sighed and desperately waited for night to come when Kasumi called out that it was tea time making Ranma get off the bed. He went downstairs and sat beside Nabiki with Akane once again glaring at him. Kasumi came in with the food and placed them on the table before sitting down and everyone else dug in. Once tea was finished Akane went upstairs to do her homework, Kasumi went back into her domain leaving Ranma with Nabiki and Soun.

"Nabiki seems quite happy getting to know Ranma," Kasumi said to herself as she washed up.

After everyone had fallen asleep Ranma did what he did the previous night, when Ranma was quite a distance away from the Tendo's and leaned back bringing the front of the bike up and turned into the Ghost Rider and leaned forward leaving a trail of hellfire in his wake when an open top car pulled up beside him.

"HEY, GHOST RIDER!" the person shouted and Ranma looked at him.

"How do you know me?" Ranma asked, disguising his alarm.

"Seen you around in Hell." The person in the open top car replied and looked on as Ranma sped forward and turned the bike round and unhooked the chain ready.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!" Ranma shouted as he started his bike back up and played chicken with the car.

"Just hear me out Ghost Rider!" The demon said as he swerved to avoid Ranma as he threw his chain and it wrapped around the waist of person and Ranma yanked the chain pulling the demon out of the car and dragged the demon behind him before stopping and gets off it and made his way to the demon.

"Start talking, demon." Ranma told as he stood in front of the demon.

"Did you really think you escaped, Ghost Rider?" the demon asked Ranma who kicked the demon.

"What does he want with me?!" Ranma asked.

Authors note: Thanks to those that have reviewed and special thanks to my pre reader and editor DarkTwilight…. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How Ranma the Ghost Rider came to be: After buying the first issue current run of Ghost Rider & the Road to Damnation I got hooked on it and asked around my friends if they had any back issues of Ghost Rider and I was glad when one of them did so I asked if I could borrow them and the reply was yes… so as collateral I lent my friend my entire back issues of Fred Perry's Gold Digger (yes that also includes the black and white series that took me ages to find), I went through several different ideas including Spring of the Drowned Ghost Rider… stupid yes I know and it evolved into the story it is now.

Q&A:

I try to update as much as I can but it's getting ideas for the chapters and this story will be continued.

Danny and Johnny do exist in this universe and there will be some references to the Ketch and Blaze Ghost Riders though they will not appear, but if I do a follow up J.B. will be in it and D.K. may turn up and as to the up and coming Ghost Rider movie…I'm not entirely sure of Nicholas Cage playing J.B… but I got talking to someone who works in a comic/specialist shop I frequent and apparently Nicholas cage is a big Ghost Rider fan.

There will be elements of Ketch and Blaze in the Ranma Ghost Rider.

I'm not a big fan Ranma/Akane fan fictions (no offence to Ranma/Akane fans out there don't crucify me just yet) and as to how Ranma became a Ghost Rider it will be explained when he reveals the truth in later chapters, the Ranma Ghost Rider is a separate entity unlike the Johnny Blaze/Zarathos Ghost Rider, from what I've read of the original Ghost Rider… wasn't Mephisto defeated? In issue 2 of the current series Johnny runs out of fuel in the desert and hitches a ride from a passing trucker who gives him money for fuel. He'll later find out he can use hellfire like Johnny Blaze does in the road to damnation and hopefully he'll be a mix of all three Ghost Riders.

Yohko Mano and the Sailor Senshi among other characters will turn up.

All will be revealed about how he got the post card, Jusenkyo did happen but not to Ranma, I admit the relationship did move a little fast in the first chapter in one of the chapters he will leave but comes back.

I think Johnny Blaze appeared in one of the Blade comics… or was it the other way round there may be some MARVEL characters appearing but I'm not too sure just yet.

Dogbertcarroll… as in the same adventure.bast Dogbertcarroll?


	3. Breakin' the Law, Judas Priest Style!

Ranma the Ghost Rider

Chapter 3: Breakin' the Law, Judas Priest Style!

Disclaimer: I don't own ol' Flamehead, Ranma and co or any other major characters that will appear in this fic.

Authors note: Just got my handas on Ghost Rider Marvel Spotlight and there's a never seen before pic of the 'ol flamehead that's given me an idea. More Q&A at the end of the chapter.

"Did you really think you escaped, Ghost Rider?" the demon asked Ranma who kicked it in the gut.

"What does He want with me?" Ranma demanded as the demon sat back up and spat out blood from his mouth, looking up at Ranma.

"You were set free because you are one of only three that can do this little job for us..." the demon replied as Ranma grabbed the demon by the shirt and lifted it off the floor.

"What do you mean by only one of three?" Ranma asked as he gripped the demons shirt tighter and his flames got brighter, making the demon nervous.

"There are two more Ghost Riders in America; Johnny Blaze and Danny Ketch. As to why we need your help, Damien got bored of living in his father's shadow and escaped to the Earth realm and was last spotted in China." The demon replied as Ranma narrowed his eyeless sockets.

"Why don't you get him yourself then?" Ranma asked.

"You crossed over wholly intact, Damien didn't and he needs a host to survive until he regains strength." The demon replied before Ranma lets go of the demon and starts to walk away.

"Sort out your own damned problems." Ranma replied as he got back on his bike. He looked down at the demon on the floor, "You better go before I send you back to Hell." The demon quickly scrambled back to its car and drove off leaving Ranma alone when a police car came along and saw Ranma.

"Shit," was his only reply to the siren as he started his bike back up while the police officer chased after Ranma. The officer driving the vehicle radioed in for backup just as Ranma turned his bike round and stopped. He kept on revving the engine, deciding to play chicken with the police car. He waited for the vehicle to stop as he kept on revving his engine before speeding forward and leaning back, lifting the front of his bike up and used the front of the car as a ramp taking off over the car leaving a trail of Hellfire on the car.

"How the hell am I going to explain this?" the officer said to herself as she looked in the rearview mirror and saw Ranma speeding off then looked back at the fire on her car. She sighed. Meanwhile, Ranma, still as the Ghost Rider, weaved through the early morning traffic, stunning the people in their cars. When he got to the street where the Tendo's lived, Ranma turned his bike off and turned back into ordinary Ranma. He wheeled his bike down the street and round the back of the Tendo household and did what he did the previous night and the night before that.

Next Morning

It was a normal morning, but Ranma skipped breakfast and tended to his bike, deep in thought about what to do now that he was found out. Kasumi walked onto the back porch and watched Ranma tending to his bike.

"Are you okay Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked tenatively.

"Yeah. And don't call me that." Ranma replied.

"You missed breakfast." Kasumi observed Ranma as he continued to think about accepting this job that was presented to him.

"I'm not hungry right now, Kasumi-oneesan." Ranma replied before finishing with his bike and looked at Kasumi. "I may have to leave soon, but I'll try to come back," Ranma told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"There's something I have to do," he replied simply as he wheeled his bike to the gate to get to round the front of the Tendo household.

"Where are you going Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked worriedly, stopping Ranma dead in his tracks. He didn't look back at her.

"Out. I'll be back later," Ranma replied before he wheeled his bike out of the gate. He drove off as Nabiki walked onto the porch and looked at Kasumi.

"Was that Ranma?" Nabiki asked and Kasumi simply nodded back in response.

"Yes... He said he would be back later," Kasumi explained before she went back inside the house leaving Nabiki alone outside.  
Meanwhile, Ranma had turned back into the Rider and leaving a trail of Hellfire to show where he had been. He had his hopes on finding the demon that had found him the previous night to tell the demon his reply.

"Hey, Ghost Rider! So what's your reply?" Ranma heard from beside him and he turned to look at the demon. "Well? What's your answer, boy?" the demon asked again.

"Think you already know my answer," Ranma said as he looked back at the road.

"You're not going to do it, then?" the demon asked.

"What do I get if I do this little job, huh?" Ranma queried.

"I don't know. Probably your freedom." The demon replied, baiting him.

"What about removing the Rider from me?"

"I'm not sure. You're better off asking him yourself."

"You said he was last seen in China?"

"Yeah, so you going to do this job or not?"

"You defiantly know my answer now," Ranma replied before speeding off just as another police car spots him. "For fucks sake!" he said to himself as he looked back at the police car then looked forward at the road. "Come on, you piece of shit!" Ranma shouted at his bike as the gap between the police car and Ranma closed behind him before he did a U-turn, causing a pile up on the road. He drove off in the opposite direction from the pile up, laughing as he drove back to the Tendo dojo.

"Oh Ranma-kun, you're back." Kasumi said from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Ranma replied.

"Did you sort everything you needed out?" Kasumi asked him.

"Yeah. I'm leaving soon." He replied as Kasumi came out of the kitchen and stood behind Ranma.

"Can I ask you a question, Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Shoot." Ranma replied not noticing that Kasumi left the formality out.

"Are you the Ghost Rider?" Kasumi asked and in the blink of an eye stood in front of her ready to turn into the Ghost Rider.

"Who sent you?!" Ranma demanded to know.

"No one sent me." Kasumi replied.

"Then how did you know I am the Ghost Rider?" Ranma asked Kasumi before looking into the kitchen dreading if any of the other Tendo's heard what he said.

"They all went out earlier. I didn't know that you are the Ghost Rider. All I knew is that you are sneaking out at night and returning early hours of the morning." Kasumi replied to Ranma's question.

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Ranma begged her.

"How did you become the Ghost Rider?" Kasumi asked, ignoring the previous comment. He explained to Kasumi how he became the Ghost Rider and once he finished telling Kasumi, Nabiki and Soun returned home.

"We're home!" Soun shouted.

"I'm out on the back porch talking to Ranma, Daddy." Kasumi replied before looking at Ranma. "Your secret is safe with me, Ranma-kun," Kasumi added before Nabiki walked through the kitchen and onto the back porch.

"Where did you go this morning, Ranma?" Nabiki asked Ranma.

"I had to go and find a garage; something came loose on my bike," Ranma lied to Nabiki before Kasumi went inside the house leaving Nabiki and Ranma alone.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Nabiki asked.

"I dunno." Ranma replied as he sat back down on the porch.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?" Nabiki asked.

"You live here," Ranma replied as Nabiki sat down beside him "...Sorry I didn't tell you where I was going earlier," Ranma added awkwardly.

"It's okay," Nabiki said to him, placing her hand over his.

"Dinners ready!" Kasumi shouted and Nabiki and Ranma blushed and looked away from each other as they went inside and sat down together at the table. Soun sat in his usual spot as Kasumi brought the food to the table before sitting down. "Oh my, where is Akane?" Kasumi wondered.

"Probably at one of her friends," Nabiki guessed.

"Pfft. Her loss." Ranma said before they ate, once they had finished with Kasumi's meal Nabiki went and took a bath leaving Ranma alone with her father.

"So, son... Tell me. What you think of Nabiki?" Soun asked, nudging his elbow.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me that! Nabiki deserves someone better than me," Ranma said, color rising in his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Soun begged, tears streaming his face.

"There are things that I never talk about. Things that I have seen. For the last two years of my life I've been nothing but a drifter going from place to place." Ranma told Soun, who sobered at this.

"...Did Genma die an honorable death?" Soun asked, stone-faced.

"He wasn't honorable. Selling me to several families for food just to feed himself while I starved." Ranma told him before he stood up suddenly and left the room. He went outside and wheeled his bike out round the front before driving off in the direction of Juuban. He leaned back bringing the front of the bike up into the air and flames shot out of the wheel before covering the bike. Once the flames disappeared, Ranma became the Ghost Rider once again.

Meanwhile back in Nerima, Nabiki had finished her bath, got dressed and went back downstairs as Akane arrived home.

"Ranma gone back out?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes, he has." Soun replied as he read his paper. Nabiki went to her room to do the books for the household while Ranma arrived at Juuban.

And now for something completely different… Q&A time:

I'm still trying to keep true to the Ghost Rider story, but my biggest fear is that I'll go off track with my knowledge of Ghost Rider and really fuck this story up and if I do a follow up some Marvel characters along with Fred Perry's Gold Digger characters will appear.

I'm also looking forward to it, but after what they did with the Hulk and The Fantastic Four films I'm not too sure and I'm not too sure about Nicholas Cage as J.B and I did use wikipedia to do some research on the Riders background history along with purchasing issue 22 of the classic marvel figurine collection.

Kurt, I'm fairly new to the world of ol' flamehead so don't worry.

It depends on which Ghost Rider. In the Garth Ennis Ghost Rider: The Road to Damnation it is mentioned Johnny sold his soul to the devil and the same thing goes in the current mini-series of Ghost Rider.

I'll try to get round to rewriting the first chapter soon hopefully.

I got the idea of adding Yohko Mano after watching my copy of Mamano Hunter Yohko video which I have somewhere and I'm currently looking for the rest of the series and I haven't seen Yu Yu Hakusho yet I've only read some of it in my back issues of Shonen Jump.

Satana appears in the Danny Ketch era doesn't she? If she does I haven't read that far yet… I think my friend has the champion's comics and the issues when Danny Ketch joined the new fantastic Four.

One thing I've noticed about Mephisto is that he's like the Freddy Kreuger of the Marvel world, same goes for Doctor Doom. I know Wolverine fought Mephisto a few times.

Interesting idea about Mara.

One thing I'm surprised that no one mentioned Vengeance, better known to the older generation of Flameheads and followers of Zarathos as Michael Badilino.

Special thanks to my pre reader and editor Dart Twilight and see you all in the next chapter and R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Authors note

Authors note

I'm really sorry about my sudden hiatus, but my pre-reader and editor has been very busy with other projects and I myself has been rewriting Hild's Son and The Battle for Gateway along with a companion piece to Ranma the Ghost Rider which will be entitled Motoko the Ghost Rider which will tie in after chapter 6 of RTGR and I have ideas for two possible follow ups among other fics I have working on when I'm not playing bass for Spirits Of Vengeance.

So don't worry I haven't given up on this story yet and if you want to get in touch with me either send me a PM or try to find me on BZFANFICTIONSTUDIO.

FF


	5. The Inner Senshi face off against the Gh

Ranma the Ghost Rider

Chapter 4: The Inner Senshi face off against the Ghost Rider

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma and co, the Brimstone Biker, the Sailor Senshi or any other anime characters that will appear in this story, since they're owned by their respective owners.

Authors Note: I have redone chapter 1and reposted it.

The Sailor Senshi were facing off against another demon and losing badly. Mercury was standing off to one side of the battle, as usual, analyzing the battle trying to find a weakness to exploit. Her computer bleeped at her, causing her look at the screen then at the direction where Ranma would arrive. Within a second, Mercury saw a flame in the distance which got bigger and brighter until it sped right past her singeing the skirt of her uniform.

"What was that?" Mercury asked out loud before going back to her computer desperately trying to figure out what went past her while the rest of the other Senshi just watched as Ranma drove straight through them as if they didn't move.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Uranus shouted as Ranma swerved the bike and unhooked the chain from around his torso. The Senshi finally noticed his head just as he got off his bike and walked past them. He took part of the chain and wrapped it around one hand, the other part in his other hand. He suddenly pulled it tight when Setsuna in her Senshi persona stood in his way.

"Who are you?" Setsuna demanded.

"Get out of my way. This is between me and that thing." Ranma replied, pointing at the demon and walked past Setsuna, dropping one end of the chain from his hands.

"Ah... Ghost Rider." The demon said.

"I'm sending you back to where you belong." Ranma told the demon before throwing his chain, wrapping it around the demons waist. He yanked on the chain pulling the demon towards him making eye contact before punching in its stomach. Ranma let the chain go loose and the Senshi just watched as Ranma pounded the hell out of the demon.

"Just before you send me back... You should know... He's coming here... just for you." the demon told him before Ranma put the chain around its neck. He started squeezing, but stopped, "...Not if I get him first." Ranma yanked the chain back with a mighty swing, taking its head off. He walked back to his bike and past the Senshi who just watched. Ranma put the chain back around his chest before he got back onto his bike and drove up to the Senshi.

"You would have lost anyway." Ranma told them, making a bad attempt at consoling them.

"Just who the hell are you, anyway?" Uranus asked Ranma who turned and stared at her with his hollow eyes.

"I am the Spirit of Vengeance." He said simply before driving off. The Senshi watched the Brimstone Biker drive off leaving a trail of hellfire behind him. The girls just looked at each other.

"...What just happened?" Jupiter asked.

"If you saw what I saw, then I have no clue either." Mars replied.

"You mean the person with the flaming skull and the bike of fire?" Uranus asked her fellow Senshi and they all nodded back in response.

"It's clearly an enemy." Mars said.

"I don't know Mars. He... it... did help us after all." Mercury replied.

"Come on, the thing had a flaming skull so it must be evil!" Mars began to rant.

"I suggest you girls leave him alone." Pluto interrupted the argument, causing the other Senshi to look at her curiously.

"Why?" Neptune asked the Senshi of Pluto, who sighed.

"Because he is a Ghost Rider, a person intent on righting people's pasts." Setsuna replied.

"I thought that was our job!" Moon added to the conversation.

"No, you idiot, we're the defenders of love and justice!" Mars told Moon before the leader started wailing and burst into tears making the rest of the Senshi sigh. Meanwhile, Ranma, still as his alter-ego, was on his way back to Nerima not realizing that he would face off against the Inner Senshi again. Returning to Nerima, he went straight back to the Tendo's and turned back into Ranma before stopping his bike, then wheeling it around the back. He went inside the Tendo household through the back door and found Kasumi in her usual domain.

"Oh my, you're back." Kasumi said.

"Yeah." Ranma replied, looking tired.

"You look horribly tired..." Kasumi observed as Ranma walked away and went upstairs to the spare room. When he got inside his door he fell into his bed, drifting off to sleep listening to the news report Nabiki was watching downstairs.  
"The Ghost Rider was spotted in Juuban this evening..."  
-Time Gates-

Setsuna sat watching the Time Gates trying to find more about why there is a Ghost Rider in Japan but it just kept on showing her the same thing; the Ghost Rider facing off against someone amongst the ruins of a building.

"You really don't want us getting involved, do you?" Setsuna said hoping for a reply but never got one. "I hope the girls don't go after the Ghost Rider," she added knowing that it would fall on deaf ears as she teleported back to the apartment that she shared with the Outer Senshi. Meanwhile, at Rei's, the Inner Senshi held a meeting to discuss what to do about the Ghost Rider.

"Just who does she think she is?" Rei ranted, fuming about what Setsuna said to them about the Ghost Rider.

"Well, she has been around longer than us." Ami said as she worked on her Mercury computer.

"Yeah, whatever. Whatcha doin'?" Rei asked her.

"Just doing some research on the Ghost Rider as Setsuna called it." Ami told her as she surfed the web on her Mercury computer, finding more than she could've hoped for. "Well... this is interesting," she said, appreciative and surprised.

"What did you find?" The rest of the Inner Senshi asked.

"Apparently... there are more Ghost Riders... in America." she told them.

"What?!"

"Well, two calling themselves the Ghost Rider. The third called himself "Vengeance". One of the Ghost Riders rides around North America as a drifter righting the wrong doings, the second Ghost Rider and Vengeance have been seen in Brooklyn and have reportedly fought against each other before uniting and fighting a common enemy." Ami said, not looking away from the screen at the rest of the Inner Senshi as she continued to read about the Ghost Riders.

"That's it! I'm going after this Ghost Rider tonight." Rei said, standing up.

"But we don't even know where this Ghost Rider is." Makoto pointed out to Rei.

"Try Nerima," Minako suggested.

"How would you know Mina-Chan?" Usagi asked.

"I've heard a few people at school talk about the Ghost Rider." Minako replied and the rest of the Inner Senshi looked at Minako "...What?" she asked.

"Nothing." The rest of the Inner Senshi replied.

"I'm going to Nerima to defeat this Ghost Rider! Anyone want to come along?" Rei asked and all the Inner Senshi agreed except Usagi and Ami.

"What about you two?" Makoto asked Usagi and Ami.

"Well… I don't know/ Ami did tell us what the Ghost Rider does." The princess said.

"How do we know that the Ghost Riders rights people's wrongs?" Minako asked Usagi and Ami.

"I want nothing to do with this." Ami stated.

"I also want nothing to do with this." Usagi added.

"FINE!" Rei shouted.

Usagi and Ami left Rei's home leaving Rei, Makoto and Minako to plan how to try and defeat the Ghost Rider "I think we did the right thing, Usagi." Ami told her friend.

"...I hope so." Usagi replied, looking out into the night as they parted ways.

-Nerima- 

Ranma and the Tendo family sat down at the table ready to eat, Ranma beside Nabiki on one side while Akane sat at the opposite side by herself with Soun at the head of the table. Kasumi brought the food in and placed it on the table, then sat next to her youngest sister. After the meal was over everyone went off to do their own thing; Soun settled down to read his newspaper, Akane went into the dojo, Kasumi went back into the kitchen and Nabiki went to do the books for the household leaving Ranma by himself.

"I may as well leave soon so I can get this over and done with." Ranma said to himself before he went out back to sit on the porch staring at his bike, expecting it to turn into his hellcycle at any moment.

"It won't burst into flames, will it?" Kasumi asked, a little concerned.

"No, not unless I want it to." Ranma replied without looking at Kasumi.

"Does it hurt when you turn into the Ghost Rider?" Kasumi asked Ranma.

"First couple of times... Your skin burns off, but then you ignore the pain." Ranma replied in a monotone.

"Did you really meet the Sailor Senshi?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah." Ranma replied simply before Kasumi went back inside leaving Ranma alone, not wanting to press the matter. As it started to get dark Ranma got up and went inside preparing to make his rounds as the Rider once everyone had gone to bed for the night. When that time came Ranma got out of bed and opened the window. He made his way to his bike and wheeled it round to the front of the Tendo's and down the street. He got onto the bike and started it up, driving off as flames engulfed his bike.

Meanwhile the three Inner Senshi arrived in Nerima and started to look for the Ghost Rider who was going round the streets of Nerima leaving a trail of hellfire in his wake.

"Are you sure that its here?" Mars asked.

"Supposedly the Ghost Rider only comes out at night." Venus replied as Jupiter cracked her knuckles.

"Good, let's just find this Ghost Rider and defeat it." Jupiter said not realizing how close they were to the Ghost Rider until they heard the roar of a motorcycle getting closer to them until they saw a light coming towards them and getting brighter until it passed and singed the skirts of their uniforms.

"That was the Ghost Rider." Mars said.

"After it!" Venus shouted and the three Inner Senshi chased after the Ghost Rider who turned his flaming skull of a head and saw them chasing after him.

"What do they want?" Ranma asked himself.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars shouted before firing her attack and it narrowly missed him.

"What the hell!" Ranma shouted as he swung his bike round and looked at them.

"In the name of love and justice, we the Sailor Senshi shall defeat you." Mars said.

"I'm sure there were more of you lot?" Ranma asked them.

"Oh just shut up and fight!" Jupiter said and Ranma shook his head and swung his bike back round and went to drive off before giving them the bird which made them furious before driving off.

"Why you…" Mars said.

"Let me handle this Mars." Venus said before using her 'Venus love me chain' to try and catch Ranma, but what surprised them was that he was driving up the side of a building.

"What the hell?" The three Inner Senshi said.

"That is not possible." Mars said.

"What are we doing still standing here, after it!" Venus said and they gave chase, Ranma still as his alter-ego stopped his bike on top of a building with his chain in hand.

"They want a fight, they've got one." Ranma said as he started his bike back up and drove off the roof of the building, hit the floor and drove straight for the Sailor Senshi.

"There he is… coming straight towards us." Jupiter said as Ranma got closer before they scattered to avoid being hit by Ranma.

"That was a little close." Venus said to herself as Ranma stopped his bike and got off the bike, his chain still in his hand walked slowly towards the three Inner Senshi.

"You want to fight the Spirit of Vengeance?" Ranma asked.

"You are evil, we must defeat you." Mars said.

"Is it because of the flaming skull?" Ranma said making the three Inner Senshi nod before Mars fired her Mars flame sniper at Ranma and it hit dead center in the chest and did nothing making Ranma look at his chest, "it's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me." Ranma told them as they looked at Ranma as he started walking towards them and they started to back away.

"What's the matter, finally fighting someone that can defeat you?" Ranma said as he continued his advance towards the three Inner Senshi, when Jupiter decided to take a chance and attacked Ranma before feeling something wrap around her legs making Jupiter look at her legs, it turned out to be the chain he had been holding and he yanked the chain back making Jupiter hit the floor before he unhooked the chain from Jupiter's legs and pulled it back.

"What he hell? I didn't even expect that," Jupiter said from her spot on the floor.

"Was that something I forgot to mention?" Ranma asked snidely as Jupiter jumped back up on her feet and the three Senshi surrounded Ranma making him swing his chain round low knocking onto the floor before throwing it high and one end of the chain embed in a building enabling him to climb up the chain until he reached the top of the building before pulling the other end of his chain from the building and waited for the three Senshi to arrive on the building.

"We shall defeat you, demon!" Mars said as the three Senshi arrive where Ranma is.

"Why do you think I'm a demon?" He asked them.

"Does the flaming skull for a head and the motorbike of fire answer your question?" Venus replied.

"Actually that's hellfire, and it's just the wheels." Ranma deadpanned.

"So you are a demon!" Jupiter accused the Spirit of Vengeance who sighed in response.

"Yes and no." he told them before continuing "whilst I do have a demon within I can control it, I only turn into the Ghost Rider in the presence of evil." He told them.

"I don't believe you." Mars said accusing the Ghost Rider of lying before the battle between three of the Inner Senshi and the Ghost Rider continued on the roof of the building when of the Inner Senshi stood back a little too far and fell off the roof and felt the chain of the Ghost Rider wrap around her leg stopping her from hitting the floor before being pulled back up.

"Don't worry, I got you." He said as he pulled her back onto the roof before the chain let go and he grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Thank you." The Senshi of Venus said before he turned his back.

"You should get going, before I change my mind." He told them before jumping off the roof and made his way over to his bike and got on it then drove off leaving the Senshi's of Mars, Jupiter and Venus dumbfounded before they headed back to Juuban and Ranma headed back to the Tendo Household before turning back into Ranma and stopping his bike and wheeling down the street where the Tendo's lived and to round the back of the Tendo household before climbing back up to the window of his room, opening the window and climbed in before closing it and got undressed before climbing into bed and going to sleep.

Authors note: As usual special thanks to my pre reader and editor Dark Twilight… now to Q&A time.

As I have explained in one of the previous Q&A's none of the Marvel people who have appeared in Ghost Rider will appear in this story even though there may be a vengeance esque character appearing soon, but if I do a follow up there will be Marvel characters appearing.

Ranma will run into the Sailor Senshi quite a few times.

I've already planned out chapter 5 through to 12.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
